nintendofandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Princesa Zelda
Zelda, a Princesa de Hyrule, mais conhecida como simplesmente'Princesa Zelda' (ゼルダ姫 Zeruda-hime?, ) é o nome de vários membros do sexo feminino da Família Real de Hyrule, as quais desempenham um papel fundamental na série. Embora cada uma delas é a personagem titular da série Legend of Zelda, o protagonista real é o Link de cada época respectiva. Atributos Assim como existem vários Links, também existem várias Zeldas ao longo da série. Geralmente com idade similar ao Link de sua era, Zelda é frequentemente retratada como uma criança, mas foi retratada como uma adolescente ou uma jovem adulta em quatro ocasiões: em Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess e The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Personalidade Como a maioria das Zeldas que aparecem nos jogos são diferentes encarnações, cada uma tem personalidades um pouco diferentes. No entanto, cada Zelda é retratada como uma pessoa gentil e benevolente. Como a detentora da Triforce da Sabedoria, ela é muito sábia para sua idadae e inteligente o suficiente para governar seu povo. Ela sempre quer fazer o que é certo para os outros e é extremamente altruísta. Embora nem sempre seja capaz de defender a si mesma ou aos outros por conta própria, ela não desiste e tenta ajudar seus aliados quando eles precisam de sua ajuda. Ela também é capaz de perdoar seus antigos inimigos, mesmo quando eles tenham a ferido de alguma maneira. Ela é, no entanto, extremamente leal para com aqueles com quem ela se importa (tal como Link) e não tolera que eles se machuquem. Aparência Física Zelda é retratada como uma bela jovem, geralmente com cabelos loiros. Em Twilight Princess no entanto (e portanto em Super Smash Bros. Brawl, bem como em Super Smash Bros para Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, nos quais sua aparência é baseada em Twilight Princess), ela é retratada como uma morena. Ela também tem cabelo castanho claro em The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (embora ela é descrita como sendo loira nas artes do jogo), e cabelos ruivos em The Adventure of Link. Ela sempre usa joias, como brincos ornamentados, assim como um vestido real branco, rosa, lavanda, ou outra cor pálida (vermelho em The Adventure of Link), geralmente contendo o brasão da família real. Habilidades Associada com a Deusa Nayru e a Triforce da Sabedoria, Zelda possui percepção aguçada e bom senso, embora isso nem sempre ajude ela a evitar ser capturada. A maioria das encarnações de Zelda são adicionalmente dotadas com poderes psíquicos ou mágicos inatos, como telepatia e precognição. Apesar de sua gama de habilidades ainda não terem sido reveladas, Zelda tem demonstrado a capacidade de lançar feitiços, gerar ou anular barreiras e selos, e disparar um arco. A fonte da maioria desses poderes místicos naturais poderiam ser explicados pela presença da Força da Luz, um poder que é transmitido através da Família Real de Hyrule por gerações. Em Twilight Princess, Zelda empunha uma espada, embora não se saiba se ela realmente possui habilidades de combate. Os alter egos de Zelda também parecem ter habilidades especializadas próprias. Relacionamentos =